


Let It Snow

by OfficerAerynSun



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerAerynSun/pseuds/OfficerAerynSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Aeryn enjoy the snow. Fluffy, short, shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or the characters. Obviously.

She didn’t understand why he was so excited about this particular planet. All the information in Moya’s databanks indicated it was a cold, barren world, covered in nothing but snow and a few rudimentary settlements. They would retrieve the supplies they needed and be on their way again as soon as possible. No need to linger.

But as soon as the transport pod had set down, Crichton’s eyes had gone wide and the next thing she knew, he was laughing and darting out into the cold, babbling something about ‘snow’ and ‘Christmas eve snowball fights.’ Aeryn rolled her eyes and fastened her jacket a little tighter. This was going to be some fahrbot human thing. She knew it. “What are you talking about, Crichton?” she called after him as she followed him out onto the docking pad. There were drifts of heavy snow all around them. 

"Crichton?" He was nowhere in sight. Aeryn squinted against the wintry sun and searched for a trace of him. "Are you just going to hide? Or are you going to help us load all this dren!" she called irritably, jerking her head towards the market in the distance. 

And that’s when it - quite literally - hit her. A mass of wet cold hit her squarely on the side of the head and began trickling down into the collar of her coat, making her shiver. She whirled around angrily to see Crichton bent double with laughter, another offending snowball ready in his hand. She blinked. “What the frell do you think you’re doing?!” she demanded. More laughter met her words. ”You people do this for fun?!” she demanded. 

He nodded, laughter still wracking him. “You oughta see the look on your face!” he wheezed. 

Aeryn set her jaw and glared at him, but there was a growing twinkle in her eye. Two could play… whatever this fahrbot game was. “Is that so?” she said calmly, bending over to take her own handful of snow. “Then perhaps it was mistake to engage someone with clearly superior strategic skills.” And before he had time to realize what was happening, he was being pelted with an attack of his own. 

They lobbed the snowballs back and forth for about a quarter of an arn, their good-humored insults and laughter echoing across the nearly abandoned landing pad. Aeryn felt the icy air in her lungs and found it invigorating. She had to admit… this was one human tradition she could approve of. As their battle continued, she inched closer and closer, moving in on his territory. But when she was just close enough, Crichton dropped the snowball in his hand and grabbed her wrist instead. He pulled her into one of the snow drifts and rolled her so that his body was warm on top of hers.

She looked up at him. He was grinning that mad, almost manic grin of his and his face was flushed from the cold -and perhaps something else. His eyes softened and Aeryn’s breath hitched - more than she was proud of. 

"Merry frelling Christmas, Aeryn," he said softly.

The warmth of his lips beat back the cold of the snow.


End file.
